Electric power is usually generated by means of a fossil-fueled or hydraulic-powered turbine asembly. Fossil-fueled power plants have become increasingly costly from an operating point of view due to the greatly increased costs of the raw material, as well as the necessity of providing the plant with environmental protection. Nuclear-powered generating plants have also been subject to constantly increasing operating costs, as well as extremely stringent environmental safeguards. The constantly increasing operating costs of the cited plants have resulted in the cost of electric power to the consumer being greatly increased.
The Dutch harnessed wind power several centuries ago and utilized the harnessed power to operate pumps and the like. The increasing cost of electric power has recently increased the interest in harnessing wind power to generate electric power. This increased interest has lead to the development of wind farms and various wind operated turbine assemblies. Wind powered electric generation is desirable because there is no charge for use of the wind and environmental problems are eliminated or substantially alleviated. A wind-powered turbine assembly which efficiently utilizes the wind and which has a low capital cost would provide an effective means for minimizing the cost of electric power either through direct connection to the consumer or by supplementing conventionally generated electric power.
Solar energy also represents a free form of energy. The utilization of solar cells wherein light energy is converted to electric energy is well known. The cost of generating electric power by means of solar cells is, however, fairly expensive with the result that utilization to the benefit of consumers has been negligible. Solar-generated electric power does have the advantage, however, in that environmental problems are eliminated and because the solar cells represent a clean source of electric power.
One skilled in the art can appreciate, therefore, that a generating plant which combines efficient utilization of wind power with efficient utilization of solar energy would represent a means for reducing electric power costs. Such a combination plant must be capable of harnessing the wind from whichever direction the wind should be blowing. Similarly, the solar collection system must be capable of tracking the sun in order to optimize the production of solar generated electric power.
Monk, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,444 discloses a fluid energy convertor wherein a plurality of equiangularly disposed louvers are independently operated by a fluid energy-controlled louver actuation means.
Magoveny, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,834, discloses a horizontal multidirectional turbine windmill wherein a plurality of turbines are arranged in a stacked coaxial relation. Magoveny further discloses a plurality of equiangularly positioned fixed vertical means for directing the wind inwardly toward the turbine.
Kennon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,484, discloses a wind turbine means having a plurality of equiangularly disposed baffle plates. The reference further discloses a plurality of progressively operable wind flap elements.